mallard_mediafandomcom-20200213-history
BMB Shorts
BMB shorts was the longest running show on the Blockmblock21 channel. It ran from August 2010 to December 24th 2012. Although there were gaps between episodes at times. The first 39 episodes of the show were made solely by Drake, but LegoGuyMan was also in last 3 episodes. Very late into the channel's existence, the last 3 episodes of the BMB shorts were renamed as "The BMB Show" as they were quite different from previous episodes as they featured LegoGuyMan and were much longer. Episodes varied in length, but most were about 2 to 9 minutes long, however some of the later episodes were 20 or even 35 minutes long. History Before he was on the internet, Drake says that about half of the videos he made resembled a BMB Short, but a lot worse. The other half was mostly adventures, random live action videos, and video game "reviews". The first BMB Short ever filmed was "Meet Mario and Luigi" Drake choose not to release it because it was unnecessary and boring. The first ten shorts where all shot on a family trip Drake took shortly after he got his new camera. After episode 12, the show was going to be updated to "The BMB Show". It would have had more advanced plots, and a focus on only a few characters. It was never released due to editing issues, and he went back to making normal shorts. The title of "The BMB Show" was later re-used to re-name the last few episodes of BMB Shorts. Episode 23-28 were a collection of old shorts that were filmed around the time of Mario Plush Thing episode 1. They were forgotten about until they were found in a odd place in Drakes computer. There were also a few unfinished episodes but they were most likely deleted. From episode 28-40 things were looking up for the show, (besides 35 and 36. They were just place holders.) the episodes kept getting better and better. Unfortunately the show disappeared until three episodes with the help of LegoGuyMan in late 2012. The series had a complicated history in relation to it's "seasons". Originally, it was supposed to be each season had 12 episodes, and this one done until episode 40, when it was decided that 1-40 would be season 1 and 41 onwards would be season 1. Episodes BMB Shorts had a total of 43 episodes in it's run, along with various episodes that were unfinished or unreleased. Episode 1-Finding a House Mario and Luigi look at house to buy, and Luigi really wants Ice Cream, he doesn't get it though. Episode 2-D.K.'s Revenge Mario and Luigi go outside. Suddenly Donkey Kong appears from the bushes. Donkey Kong says he wants to get revenge on Mario for a reason not even he knows. Luigi tells them they must find the "guardians of the ancient evil dragon" in order to defeat Donkey Kong. They find random people and Luigi thinks they are all "The guardians" and Luigi beats them up. It turns out that the dragon is in fact real and he's Yoshi. They defeat Donkey Kong and go back inside. Finding a Crew Mario and Luigi decide to find a crew of people to star in their shorts. They both make posters advertising the crew with places to sign up. They fight about who's poster is better. Luigi bets a bunch of Jewelry that he will get more sign ups on his poster than Mairo, and Luigi is right. Toad's Song Toad signs an annoying song on the piano. Wario Robs a Bank Wario tells the tale of his father Wario I. His father robs a bank, but is then caught by the police and sentenced to 20 years in prison. When he is released, he tries to rob the bank again, but this time with a gun, however he forgets to bring ammunition and gets another 20 years in jail. When those 20 years are up, he tries to rob the bank again but dies before he can. The Play The crew of the videos are bored, so Spiffy comes up with the idea to do a play. Pichu, Toad, Spiffy, C-3PO and Woody decide to be in the play. During the first rehearsal, everyone leaves except for woody. On opening night, nobody has showed up. Spiffy shows up first, although its 30 minutes after the play is supposed to start. The actors gradually arrive and improve the place, that makes no sense. The play is received horribly. Woody Quits Woody quits because the crew has neither of his favorite foods, Chicken Wings or Coco-Puffs. Woody decides to quit due to the lack of Coco Puffs. Woody decides to go work at a Bank instead, but this goes horribly for him. Luigi ends up buying Coco-Puffs and giving them to Woody. He decides to rejoin the crew. Bowser Goes On A Date Bowser seems upset that he doesn't have a date, so his minion Mr.Potato Head sets him up on a few dates. The first is with Hoops, who talks in gibberish. After that he sets him up with a Yoshi. The next date is Spiffy, who Mr. Potato Head thinks is a girl because of his high voice. All the dates go horribly. Later on, Bowers has a dream where he's dating Peach. When he wakes up he tought the dream was reality and tries to get with Peach but to no avial. Wario's BIG Snack Wario is seen eating a large amount of snack foods. He begins to boss around the other members of the BMB crew because he is too lazy to do anything himself. He then has use the bathroom, and he instructs everyone to bring up to the bathroom. When in the bathroom, he tries to get Patrick to open the door to turn on the fan, but he can't cause the door is locked. He later opens it though. After a while of bossing the crew around, they become highly annoyed at Wario's demands. Wario wants Mario to turn the T.V. down, but is so tired of Wario that he turns the T.V. all the way up. Woody Gets a Job Luigi's World Mario Landy Land The New Crew Luigi's Machine Luigi's BFFN No Loan For You UHHHH.... Luigi Goes To School Wario Woody Shorts #1: Woody's Hat Christmas In Court A Home For The Holidays Luigi and His Cookies The Heat Wave Woody Shorts #2: Woody Breaks His Leg The Body Switching Machine GONE.....Or Are They The Scavenger Hunt Holiday Shopping Homer For The Holidays A Play And a Dream Luigi The Not So Great Spiffy's Brainy Friend Smart Luigi and Stupid Mario uhh... ahhhhh Toad's Life Story A Day In The Life Of Mario and Luigi Cameraman Sings Better Than Justin Bieber Bowser's New Minion Mario's Birthday Haywire Hayride A BMB Christmas Carol Category:Shows Category:Blockmblock21 Category:BlockMBlock21